Teach Me
by LearnStuff
Summary: Bella and Mr.Cullen have something going on behind closed doors. How do they keep their cover? How do they stay together, what about the baby? E/B will be lemons. First story. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

What is love? I have been asking myself this, Socrates says love is the longing we feel when we search for some one to procreate with. I don't think that's what I'm feeling, in fact I'm sure its not. Plato says love is the desire you feel when searching for your other half, that we where separated form, because the gods thought we where getting to cocky. I'm not sure what this feeling is, but I know I want him, but he is unattainable. I can't have him, and he can't have me. But I want him and he wants me. He's my teacher, my wonderfully smart beautiful teacher. I can't help my feelings. He's not married but he does have a kid, she's only 2 months. We stare at each other a lot, longing for what we can't have, he was the first to tell me how he felt. He was my History teacher in 11th grade, on the last day of school he asked me to stay after class into my lunch period I agreed, of course. He told me to pull a chair up to his huge wooden desk, I sat adjacent to him and leaned my elbows on the desk top, he stared at me few moments just looking into my eyes, I stared back. He slowly, so slowly reached out and brushed the pad of his thumb across my cheek bone, then tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're not just beautiful on the outside, you have an amazing brain, and a loving heart, I long to be apart of it." His palm covered the curve of my cheek, I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"You do not truly know me, but I want you to. I want you to know every part of me." I told him, not really intending to, he always had a knack for getting me to tell my feelings.

He moved so slowly at first I didn't even know he was coming closer but then his face was inches from mine, and his lips brushed mine softly. My eyes closed and my lips begin to move with his, he pulled me closer out of my chair and into his lap. My arm wrapped around his neck pushing out chest together. His arms created a snare around me holding me tightly. We whispered each others names as our lips parted, but we did no release each other.

"We can't do this." I reminded him, kissing him once more.

"I know, but I have to, I have denied myself all year, I want you." He rest him forehead against mine, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know, I want you to, believe me I do, but how." I close my eyes. It is ridicules how comfortable I am in his arms. I feel like I belong here, like I have been here forever.

"Lets not think about that now. Can't we just try, its summer. Can we try?" I looks deep into my eyes, and kisses my forehead. "please"

"Of course, we'll try. We have to try."

The smile that lights up his face, makes me smile. And we kiss again.

But now I'm a senior and back in school, and my boyfriend is also my first period teacher. .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I own nothing SM does.**

_**Okay, this is my first story, and my first time writing anything. Review and tell me what you think positive or negative. Tell me if I should continue. **_

Chapter 2.

Edward and I had a great summer, I pretty much lived with him the whole time, him and his daughter. Edward is a single parent. He knocked up a girl during a one night stand, she signed over all the rights to little Layla, and Edward hasn't heard from her since. Edward loves Layla so much.

When I first met her she just turned 2 months old, and Edward still being and new father had no clue what to do. It took him ten minutes to change a dipper. I took over the roll of mother, since hers wasn't here.

"How do you do it so fast?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder while watching me change Layla's dipper.

"It's not hard. Just remove dirty dipper wrap it up throw away said dipper. Put the new dipper under her little but and wipe, then powered. Close. Done." I picked Layla up and kissed her little head, "see easy." I handed her over to her dad.

"You are so good at this, I've been taking care of her for 2 months and you just meet her and you already are so good at taking care of her, it's not fare." He pouts a little.

"I'm a chick, and I have babysat my whole life, you'll learn." I kiss is pout away.

Edward puts Layla in her crib and she falls asleep easily. "Come on Baby, lets go lay down." He wiggles his eyebrows. And pulls me out of the room closing the door behind us.

He pushed me against the wall on the way to his room kissing down my neck and back up to my lips. I pulled his hips to mine, pushing us together. I kissed down his neck and over the slop of his adams apple. He was slightly scruffy not having shaved today. He looked so sexy with his 5 o'clock shadow. The feel of it against my cheeks and neck alone made me wet.

"I want you, please take me." My voice was hoarse and dripping with sex.

Edward pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist letting his erection pushed into my swollen sex. As he walked us into his room and lowered me into the bed. Pulling my shit off, then his. I leaned up and unhooked my bra throwing it on the floor. Then I worked on his pants, as he worked on mine. Quickly pulling them off along with our undergarments. He slowly pushed into my filling me completely. We came quickly, and cuddled together

"Bella, I love you." He whispered into my neck, his breath raising goose bumps along my neck.

My breath stopped, and my heart beat was erratic. I know I care about him but do I love him, is this feeling love? I don't know what to say.

"How do you know?" I ask him looking into his green eyes, begging he wont think of my question negatively. I think I love him, But I have never loved anyone. Not even my parents.

He didn't look sad, he smiled a little actually. "I know because I can stand to be with you 24seven, and when I'm not with you I miss you. We do not have any acquired silences, we can sit and read together for hours. You are beautiful, smart, witty, and you are so good with Layla, she loves you, I love you." he kissed my forehead and brushed my hair back. " You don't have to say it, its okay. I just want you to know."

I pulled my self up so we where eye to eye, "No, I do love you, I just wanted to make sure what I feel is love, I have never loved anyone, not even my parents." I ran my fingers though his messy hair. "But I like it, I like it a lot. I love you."

His smile was so wide and I'm sure mine mirrored his. He kissed me slowly and loving at first then it changed and he left a trail of sloppy wet kisses down my naked body all the way to my swollen clit. Where he licked and sucked until my juices exploded in his mouth. As a screamed and moaned. Just as my orgasm subsided Layla whimpered though the baby monitor. I pulled a long t shirt over my head "I'll get her, you make a bottle." I told Edward with a kiss walking out of the room and throwing a big smile over my shoulder.

"I love you, Baby!" He yelled after me skidding into the hall in his socks that never got taken off during our activities.

"Love you too, you boob." I rolled my eyes and walked into Layla's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I own nothing SM does.**

My dad actually wanted me to come home, I think its only because he wants food. My parents got divorced when I was really young, my mom left us. My dad blames me so we never where close. In fact I think he hates me. And blames me for my mother leaving. I have a few pictures of her from before she had me and pregnant with me. She seemed happy then, but the one picture where she is in the hospital holding me she has a scowl on her face. So I guess she just hated me.

Charlie told me I needed to be home since school started tomorrow. It wasn't worth the argument so I kissed Edward and Layla goodbye and jumped in my loud old truck and went home. Apparently Charlie went shopping and wanted me to make dinner. So I made him his stake and went to take a shower, taking my time under the steam of scalding water. I feel like this is the first time in a while that I haven't been rushed, I wasn't in a hurry to get out to see Edward or didn't have to take care of Layla, and I hated it. I have been away from them for four hours and I miss them already. When I got out of the shower my phone is ringing.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" I could hear Layla crying in the back round.

"She wont stop crying, I've done everything and she wont stop. I need you." Edward pleads into the phone.

"I'm sorry, I would come over, but Charlie is in the living room and my truck is way to loud." I tell him looking out my window where I can see a pair of head lights coming down the road. When it comes closer I realize it is Edward.

"Well I'm coming to you, can you sneak out? We can go to school together tomorrow and everything, I need you." He stops the car on the other side of the street and turns the lights off.

"I'll be out in a few, I just have to convince Charlie that I'm going to bed." I hang up and go down stairs.

"Dad I'm going to bed now, cause I'm going to go to school early being the first day and all. I'll probably be gone by the time you get up, I'm getting a ride with Alice." He just nods. I take that as a sign I'm good to go.

I climb in the back seat with Layla and unbuckle her, holding her to my chest her cries turn into small whimpers immediately.

"Hey baby girl, did you miss me? What's with all the crying for Daddy, Huh?" as I talked to her she fell asleep quickly in my arms, and I gently bucked her into her car seat. I climbed into the front seat, and Edward quickly crushed me to his chest kissing me over and over.

"I never thought I would love silence so much. Thank you so much Bella." Edward kisses me again and starts the car.

"She just wanted to be held." I tell him twisting my fingers into his as he turned onto the main road.

"I held her for three hours before I gave up and called you, she wouldn't let up, I think she missed you. She's seen you every day for the past three months, she loves you. I love you too, by the way." He pulls my hand to his mouth and lays a small kiss on the back of it, then placing out hands in my lap.

"I am pretty amazing. I would miss me too." I laugh at my own stupidity. " I missed you, four hours. I can't even be away form you for four hours. Is this love?" I ask feeling dumb for having to ask. My 4.0GPA doesn't help me with this subject. I love to learn, and am good at it. But love is a dead subject for me. Edward is my teacher in so many ways.

Edward is 25. He is extremely intelligent he graduated high school at the age of 16, and got his masters in teaching when he was 23. He may act stupid some times, but he is the smartest person I know. I inspire to be as intelligent as him. He is my teacher in so many ways. History, English, Humanities, and love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I own nothing SM does.**

_I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and add more detail. Usually I will finish a chapter in 20 minutes I worked on this one for two hours so I hope it is better. Let me know please. _

Chapter 4.

Edward hates alarms apparently, he beats his. The sad part is the alarm clock is kicking his ass. He picks himself up off the floor after his grappling match with a triumphant look on his face.

"Did you win?" I ask as he climbs back into bed.

"Can you not tell by the silence? With alarm clocks silence it victory." He tells me as he trails kisses down my neck and wraps his arms around me pressing out naked chest together. 

"Um, you smell so good. I love you." he mumbles into my neck his breath tickling me. 

I Giggle a little wiggling my face into the crook of his neck and kissing the groove of his collar bone. Closing my eyes, We have to go to school today, I'm dreading it. "Lets just stay in bed today, I don't want to get up, Please?" I breath in to his neck.

A shudder runs though his body, but his depressing sigh tells me my plan it a no go. He moves so we are face to face. "We have to, It is the first day. But believe me I would love nothing more than to lay in bed with you all day with you. We had all summer, now we have to get back to work. Weekends will still be the same." He kisses me once and then stretches looking like a cat. 

" I know I know, but a girl can dream, I'll get Layla, go get a shower." I jump out of bed and go to the closet. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a blue t shirts over my head. 

I pretty much moved in here, most of my clothes and necessities are here, Edward even made space for all my things in his huge closet, and huge house. A white mansion in the woods, hidden in the vast landscape miles out of town. Layla's room is across the hall from Edwards on the 2nd floor. The 3rd floor is all storage, I asked Edward how he acquired this huge house, and he said it was one of his parents vacation homes. He lived here when he was young during the summer, his grandparents lived right down the road. Before his grandma died of cancer, and his grandfather soon after. He thinks he grandfather died of a broken heart; they where together for 63years. 

Layla is a wake when I peek over her crib, she giggles and reaches for me when my face comes into view. I scoop her up and head to the changing table that is in front of a huge window that looks into the untouched forest. Layla continues to giggle and reach for my face, I lean down to kiss her little nose, and rub mine against hers. This makes her giggle even more and hug on my hair a little I can't help but laugh with her. I change her dipper and get her dressed for the day in a little pink dress and white tights, I also get her little pink rain coat out. I take her to the kitchen and begin to make her a bottle when Edward comes down stairs with his pants riding low on his hips and no shirt on. Little drops of water are running down his chest from his wet hair. I lick my lips imagining myself licking the water off his body. 

He knows what he is doing to me, so her smirks and makes his way over to me, kissing me on the forehead and taking Layla out of my arms. Kissing her nose like I did minutes before. Then he smiles up at my "Hey Beautiful."

I just roll my eyes and hand him Layla's bottle. Kissing him once on the lips in reply. He makes his way to the table to feed Layla. 

I start making breakfast. Eggs and bacon, Edward gets excited when he sees the items come out of the fridge. When Layla is finished he puts her in her bouncy seat on the middle of the table and pulls the pans out of the rack, setting them on the stove top. 

"Make some toast." I tell him trying to step around him to get to the stove.

"Yes ma'am." He kisses me and allows me to pass. 

After breakfast we climb in to his Volvo and back out of the garage. We take Layla to Edwards parents house, they watch her while Edward is at work. I sit in the car and wait for him to return. I can't help but feel sad, I haven't been away from her for more that 4 hours in months. 

Edward climbs back into the car and puts the car in reverse backing out of the drive way. Thank God that the windows are tinted dark because Edwards mom and Layla are on the porch when we drive by. I can't help the tear that escapes as we drive away.

And of course Edward notices. "Baby what's wrong?" He places his hand on my thigh and rubs it gently. 

"I'm going to miss her, I haven't been away form her for more that 5 hours since I've met her, I love her. Agh, why am I crying?" I wipe my tears with the sleeve of my sweater. I never cry, especially like this. But I love her, I feel like I'm her mother.

"Bella, I know its hard trust me I know, It gets better thou. She loves you too, she was crying when I handed her over to Mom, she wanted you. You are her mother, the only mother she has ever, and will ever have.

This restarts all of my tears. I lean my head on Edwards shoulder as he drives us to Forks High. When we pull into the parking lot the tears have stopped. 

The parking lot is empty still so we get out together and make our way to Edwards class, my first period. Today is going to be a hard day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, I own nothing SM does!**

_So I just got home from my valentines date, we went out to dinner and the movies. __He's just not that into you__ is extremely cute, funny and a great date movie._

Chapter 5.

I help Edward organize papers until the bell rings sealing kisses here and there. Edward is really unorganized there are papers everywhere, and other random items all mixed together in random piles. Half of the shit is garbage, the other half is assignments and tests. Edward teaches three different classes. English 3, Humanities, and Shakespeare.

I have him for humanities, and Shakespeare. I get college credit for them, and they are really interesting subjects. I want to be a literature teacher, so they are right up my ally.

"Why do you keep all this?" I ask holding up test from two years ago, then dropping them in the over flowing garbage can. I start to clean up the mess I made, the bell is ring in five minutes.

"I don't know, never got around to throwing them out, I'll be right back I have get something from the copier." He gives me a quick kiss and run out the door. Edward has a huge class with and adjoining office, with has posters hanging all over the place, of different things, nothing matches but they don't clash. My favorite, a speech form David Foster Wallace and his obituary, his death was a day of mourning for us both.

I finish putting the file folders in the cabinet and sit down in the huge chair at Edwards desk. I start cleaning and organizing his pens, and office supplies. The screen saver on his computer comes on, and it is all pictures of Layla I watch the pictures go by until Edward comes back in.

Edward pulls me into his arms and his lips find mine. We hold each other so close trying to get enough to make it though our day with out each other, sure I will see him in 1st and 6th period but I wont be able to kiss him, or touch him even. Its going to be hard. We both know it. He is going to be in front of me doing his thing and being all smart and passionate.

He pulls away and rest his forehead against mine. "Please try not to do anything to cute, don't make it to hard for me woman." He slides his hands up and back down my ribs and around my hips resting them on my ass. "I will get you back for it." Smirking he pushes out hips together, creating heat in my lower abdomen.

"You know that goes both ways mister." I raise an eyebrow and push into him a little harder, biting back a moan. "I can't wait to get you alone."

"You just wait until I get you home, you're going to be swore for days." His hands squeeze my ass a little harder, and he goes in for a kiss as the bell rings. "Now get to your seat, front and center." he pushes me out of his office slowly taking my bag with him, and directing me to my seat.

I sit in my seat as the class room fills up, Edward is a very popular teacher here because he acts a lot like a kid, and a lot of girls flirt with him. I think its funny, unless that girl is Jessica, my frienemy, then it drives me crazy. She seems to think she has a chance with him, and flirts with him endlessly. When Mike Newton sits next to me Edward announces that we have assigned seats. After the bell rings he takes roll and points people to where they will be sitting for the rest of the semester. Leaving Mike as far away as possible from me, and Angela and Alice on either side of me. I roll my eye of Edwards jealous boyfriend act. Knowing he can't do much else.

"Okay, I know most of you know me, and I'm your all time favorite teacher, but I see a few new faces. So I'm going to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen, school rule you have to call me Mr. Cullen, so call me Mr. Cullen. I have a five month old daughter and a beautiful girlfriend which I love more than anything." He looks into my eyes as he tells the class about me.

I try my hardest to keep my face indifferent and not give anything away.

"What's her name?" Jessica calls out from the back corner. Trying to look sexy as we turn to look at her.

"Um," Edward looks at me. "Isabel, her name is Isabel." He looks pleased with himself thinking so quick on his feet.

I roll my eyes, he dropped a letter from my name, he could of done better than that.

"How long have you been together?" Jessica asks, I hate her voice it is way to breathy.

"Officially for three amazing months, but we liked each other for over a year." He tells her looking at me again.

"So she's not the mother of your baby?" Asks Lauren, Jessica's nasty friend.

"Not technically, but she is her mother in the ways that count." I am Layla's mother, and I want to be her mother. I'm the closes thing she has to one, and if I have my way I'll be in her life forever. Does Edward really want me to be her mother? We have never really talked about it, but he has implied it a lot. " And am hoping that she wants to be her mother."

"So whose the baby's momma?" Alice, my best friend asks, purely curious.

"Um, I don't really know her." I can tell he really doesn't want to tell them.

"So, a one night stand then. Do you do that often?" Jessica asks.

I want to slap her, that dirty tramp is hitting on my boyfriend right in front of me. Granted she doesn't know his girlfriend is in the room.

"No, I'm a one girl kinda guy, and that was a drunken mistake. That I can not regret because I got my beautiful daughter from it." I can tell he doesn't want to talk about it any more by the tone of his voice. "I'm going to pass out the syllabus now, all you need for class is a note book, that will only be used for this class. This is an AP class, so there will be lots of notes and lecture, a test at the end of every grading period. If you take good notes and pay attention you'll do fine." He counts papers out and passes them down the rows. His fingers brush mine as he hands me the paper, and I can help but miss his touch.

I stare at Edward the rest of the class, and take notes on the meaning of humanities until the bell rings. I take my time closing my note book and putting my pen in my bag, the class is empty when I look up, and Edward is standing right in front of me, I stand up and step up to him "I'll see you 6th period Mr. Cullen." I purr and rub my chest against his as I pass him, I throw him a smile over my shoulder as I walk out the door.

During lunch I went to Edwards class room, and he was standing by the door waiting for me. He pulls me into his office and smashes his lips into mine. "God, it is unbelievable sexy when you call me Mr. Cullen." He trails kisses down my throat.

"Is that what I felt Mr. Cullen?" I ask is I rubbed his bulging erection though his slacks. "Do you want me Mr. Cullen?" I lay wet open kisses down his neck.

"I always want you Baby. Can I have you? Please." He pouts a little, and I kiss it way, beginning to unbutton his slacks and push them and his boxers to his ankles.

Edward pulls my jeans and panties off in one movement and is back between my legs. His desk is the perfect height, and Edward quickly pushes into me.

Edward and I originally planed to not have sex until I was 18, which is only next month, but we weren't able to make it that far. On our one month anniversary we couldn't hold our selves back. Every thing just seemed so right. We haven't been able to get enough of each other since, we have sex at least twice a day, usually more.

As my orgasm hits and my body beings to quiver Edward spills into me. We whisper things to each other as our ecstasy runs out, and we slump together in exhaustion. Until we pull apart to get dressed, I whimper at the loss of contact. It takes us a while to get dressed because we keep stopping to kiss and grope each other.

"What's your seventh period?" Edward asks zipping his jeans, and shoving his foot into his shoe.

"Free period, one of the perks of being a senior." I tell him pulling my shirt over my head, and taking it back off once I realize I put it on backwards.

"That's my planning, do you want to leave early? We can get Layla and go home." he sits on the corner of his desk buttoning he gray shirt.

"That sounds good, I'll make us lunch, what sounds good?" I ask stepping between his legs and taking over the job of buttoning the last few buttons.

"Um, sandwiches, will work. Any thing fast I want some family time just you, Layla, and I. We can order pizza for dinner." He rubs his big hands up and down my back as he speaks.

"Sounds great." I tell him with a smile and kiss him quick, stepping out of his grasp as the bell rings.

I sit in my set, and pull out my compact to fix my hair before anyone comes in.

"Love you Bella." Edward whispers in my ear as I tuck my hair back into place.

"Love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, I own nothing SM does.**

There is only five people in my 6th period, I guess Shakespeare isn't a popular subject among high school students at forks high. My friends Angela and Alice come in and sit on either side of me. I smile at them both and starting an easy conversation between them.

Edward doesn't start this class with an introduction. I'm glad I don't want him to tell the class about me, or Layla. Especially since Jessica and Lauren are in this class also. They sit in the second row right behind me, so I can hear every whisper they say about my man, and it drives me crazy.

"Okay, this is a Shakespeare class meaning we will be reading Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Loves Labours Lost, Taming of the Shrew, and lots of sonnets and poems. You will have a text book," He holds up a huge volume. "Since the class is so small you will have a take home book and a class set." He hands the book to me and goes to pick up more form his stake in the front of the class. I can't help but look at his cute butt as he bends over. Jessica and Lauren also enjoy the view as the whistle under their breath.

I pass my book to Jessica giving her a dirty look, and get another book from Edward I place my hand over his and slide my fingers over his long ones, looking into his eyes. It is amazing how sexual casual touches can be. I bite my lip knowing he loves it, and brush my foot across his leg, is I uncross and recross my legs.

Edward narrows his eyes at me, backing away. He sakes his head and goes down to grab more books from the stack.

I can't help the smile on my face. "Hey, How was your summer?" I ask Alice, trying to distract myself form Edward, and stay in my seat.

"It was good, I called your house a couple times, Charlie said you where out." Alice replied flipping though her book. "What where you up to?"

My eyes glance in Edwards but he isn't paying any attention as he scribbles on the white bored in front of the room. "Um, nothing really, summer job. Saving up for college." I try to act natural, but I'm a horrible liar.

"Not at the Newton's, right? Mike said that you didn't work there anymore."

"Um, no I got a job at a little book store in Port Angles, it's a lot more me, you know?"

Edward and I went there a few times over summer, Edward bought every book I said sounded interesting. It drove me crazy. A sweet old lady owned the place, and she has offered me a job.

"That's cool, I wish you would of called some time thou, I missed you." She pouts, and winks at me.

Edward beings to lecture about William Shakespeare's early life, and we take notes until the end of the period.

I give Alice my cell number, and promise to hang out some time as the bell rings, and the class empties.

I sit on Edwards desk as he shuts down his computer and grabs his keys, he kisses me as he stands up, his hands resting on the desk on either side of me.

I kiss him a few moments before I break out of his grasp. "Lets go get Layla, I miss her so much" I pull him by the hand out of his office. I grab my bag and walk out of the class room leaving Edward behind.

The teacher parking lot is behind the school, so I don't have to worry about getting caught sneaking off campus from any grouchy teachers. Edward unlocks the car just as I walk up to it, and I jump in. Edward fallowing soon after.

We are silent until we exit the school parking lot, "You where bad." Edward tells me as his hand comes to rest high on my thigh.

"I think I could have been a lot worse." I smirk at him leaning over to lay kisses down his neck, and behind his ear.

"Oh, I know, trust me I know." His voice is rough and low, his hand slide higher on my thigh.

I pull away, putting on my seat belt. "The light is green go, I want my daughter." I smile, that is the first time I have called her my daughter out loud. I know we have been moving really fast, three months and we are basically living together, and I'm taking roll of his daughters mother, if I wasn't so sure of my feelings I would think I was crazy.

Edward has a huge smile on hiss face as he accelerates. "I told my mom about you." He looks foreword no doubt afraid of my reaction.

My breathe stops. "What? Why? When?" I ask they come out so fast they jumble into one big word.

Edward laughs. He is laughing at me. I see no humor in this situation.

"What's funny? No really, let my in on the joke." I'm sure my pale face is beat red now.

"Babe calm down, she is happy for us, and glad Layla has a mother." He tries to sooth me. Rubbing circles with his thumb on my thigh.

Its not working. "You told her every thing. Like you being my teacher and I'm 17 and we have sex and we love each other?" I ask looking at him like he is crazy, who would tell their mother that, is he crazy? He is isn't he, that's why he loves me. It all makes so much since now.

"She called last nigh when you where gone, she could tell something was off from my voice. I tell my mom everything, I always have. There is only like 6 years between us, my parents are 12 years apart. They both know, and are happy for us." He looks at be out of the corner of his eye as his words sink in.

I'm stunted. I have never had any real relationship with my parents, my mom being gone, and my father hating me. I don't really know how parent stuff works. I used to baby sit my fathers friends kids when they went fishing, so I know how to take care of kids, but I have never seen any real interaction between parents and children.

"Are you sure? I mean they haven't met me, what if I'm some slut and only sleep with you so I get good grades. I mean they don't know. What if they make false assumptions about me, and they really hates me. And after they met me, a really long time from now, they will still hate me, because they are going to think I'm the skank they created in their minds, they wont know the real me. Who is not a skank, I'm not a skank Edward. Right?" I ramble creating this story in my head, they are going to hate me, there is no way they wont. I'm some 17 year old slut that corrupted their sweet and innocent son. Well I know he's not so innocent, but I'm sure they don't.

Edward is laughing so hard he is convulsing in his seat. "Does your head hurt, you need to slow down with the thinking, Bella really, how could anyone hate you. You are smart, beautiful, and most defiantly not a skank. They can't wait to meet you." He pulls into his parents drive way, turning off the car and opening his door.

"No, Edward I'm serious, they hate me, they have to. Its just like, um, they have to." I can't think of any more examples.

Edward gets out of the car and comes to my side I lock the door, as he tries to open it. He sighs and pulls out the keys pushing the unlock button. We play a game with the lock before he finally gets it open. "Its going to be fine they are going to love you, I promise. Just take a deep breathe and get out of the car."

I refuse to move. It is way to soon, and they are going to hate me.

"I will carry you, don't test me. Bella please. I love you, Layla loves you, they will love you." He pulls my hand.

I timidly step out of the car and into the gravel of the drive way. I lean against the closed car door prolonging the wait as much as possible, I can here Layla crying inside, so I change my mind and pull Edward to the porch. My baby is crying I can deal with a hateful mother, what if she refuses to give Layla to me, I can't deal with this.

I take a deep breath as Edward opens the door and pulls me inside. The house is all white, it almost hurts my eyes. We pass the formal sitting room and pass though the huge beautiful kitchen into a living room with fluffy cream couches. Where a women was trying to sooth my screaming daughter.

The women jumped up right away as we came into view. "She has been screaming pretty much all day, she has never done this before, she doesn't have a fever or anything she ate, and doesn't need to be changed." She looks frustrated, and scared.

I timidly stretch my hands toward Layla, seeing my action the women passes her to me quickly. I cuddle my baby to my chest and her screams die almost instantly. "Its okay baby girly, I'm here." I coo, and rock her gently. I look up at Edwards mother as Layla's eyes being to drift close. She has a look of amazement on her face.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I introduce myself holding out my hand for her to shake, holding Layla to my chest with the other.

She ignores my hand and wraps her arms around me, being careful not to squish Layla. "Thank you so much, for everything." She tells me still holding me.

I wrap my free arm around her, and meeting Edwards eyes over her shoulder.

She takes a step back still holding my shoulders. "My my, you are beautiful. I'm Esme, It is lovely to meet you dear." She squeezes my shoulders once them she releases me to wrap her arms around Edward.

"Hey Mom, sorry, Layla hates to be away form Bella." He says pulling out of his mothers grasp and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Babies always love their mothers best." She tells me with a smile. "Are you to hungry, I'll make you some lunch." She gestures to the kitchen behind us.

Edward and I look at each other. I want to go home, and he knows it. "No thanks Mom, maybe later we need to get home." He tells her kissing her cheek and grabbing Layla's belongings.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I tell her fallowing Edward though the kitchen.

"Call me Esme, please. It is great to meet you." She hugs me again. "I'll see you three tomorrow." Kissing Layla's head and shutting the door behind us.

"See what did I tell you? She loves you." He swings his arm over my shoulders leading me to the car.

"Yeah to my face, wait till we get home. She is going to call you and tell you to get rid of me, That I'm only using you for your money." I laugh at my idiocy knowing all my worries where for nothing. I wish I had a mother like Esme, maybe I wouldn't of grown up so fast, having to parent myself.

"Yeah, my teachers salary. I wouldn't put up with me for that. How do you do it?" He asks as I buckle Layla in the car, and shut the door.

"I'm not really sure, but I love putting up with you." I tell him with a smile getting into the car shutting the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, I own nothing SM does!**

_The votes are in, and I changed the plot a little. Hopefully the changes will please every one. Nothing to major._

Chapter 7.

Family time, we are going home to have family time. Our usual family time is Edward and I laying on the floor making funny faces at Layla, making her giggle and kick her chubby legs. Family time now feels more formal some how, with me taking roll of mother, and Edward father. Claiming Layla as my own changed a lot of things for me, I feel like I belong with them now, I'm part of the family. Part of a family and it feels good, I never have part of a real family.

Edward pulls onto the curvy lane that leads to our house, and pulls into the garage that connects to the house. I jump out of the car and grab Layla's dipper bag, waiting for Edward to get Layla out of the car. Walking into the house thought the kitchen door, we deposit the dipper bag and her car seat with a sleeping Layla on the kitchen table.

I stand in front of the table admiring my sleeping daughter. Edward stands behind me wrapping his arms around me. She looks a lot like Edward, but with dark brown hair, and a cute button nose. Her green eyes flutter under her eye lids, I wonder what she is dreaming about.

"I'll make lunch, you call Charlie and tell him your staying at Alice's or something, I want you home tonight." Edward speaks into my neck.

"Yeah, I'll go do that, I'm taking Layla to the living room with me." I turn around in his arms to kiss him.

Edward as other plans and picks me up by the hips setting me on the table, in front of Layla. Then stands in between my legs. Kissing me harder.

"I'm sure it wont be a problem, it's not like he cares about me." I tell him as he kisses down my throat.

"Baby, he does care. How can he not, your amazing and his daughter. He loves you." He pulls away to look me in the eyes.

"No really he doesn't as long as he has someone to cook for him it doesn't matter. He has never once told me he loves me, not even when I was a kid." Never, he has not once said it, I've even asking him if he does, he just says sure, or nods. He nods when his is ignoring me. "I'm going to go call him." I hop off the table, standing on my tip toes and kissing him quick. Then picking up Layla's car seat carrying her to the living room with me.

"I love you." He calls after me.

"I love you too." I smile over my shoulder.

I put Layla down by the couch in her car seat while she continues to sleep. I dig though my bag in searching for my cell. I finally grab and it pull it out. There is one missed call form Alice, I ignore it. I dial Charlie's number and wait for him to answer. When he doesn't I call the office.

"Forks sheriffs department this is Rick." A tired voice answers.

"Hey Rick, its Bella is Charlie in?" I ask. I like Rick, his wife used to baby sit me when I was young. When I was 9 Charlie decided I didn't need a baby sitter any more.

"Oh, hey Bella, Yeah he's here. Hold on a second." He clicks me over. I wait for a few minutes before he answers, picking at a string on the couch.

"Sheriff Swan." My father grunts into the phone.

"Hey Dad, Can I stay at Alice's tonight, we have some home work to work on." I tell him, as I continue picking on the loose string. It's getting old, we'll need a new one soon.

"Yeah, what ever. Just be home tomorrow night. I'll be home around 7 have dinner ready." He tells me and hangs up.

"Bye." I mutter to the dial tone as Edward plops down next tome.

"We good?" he asks handing me my sandwich.

"We're good." I smile up at him.

He grabs the remote then wraps his arm around my shoulder turning on the TV and taking a bite of his sandwich.

I lean into his shoulder as we watch the Daily Show on comedy central. Silently eating out ham sandwiches.

In the middle of the Colbert Report Layla wakes up. I get her out of her seat as Edward goes to get her a bottle.

Layla sits on my lap and reaches for my face, telling me something in baby language.

"Really? Then what? She said that? No way!" I play along.

Edward comes back, and I hand Layla over so he can feed her. As Layla leaves my hands into Edwards she yells an addible word. "Ma Ma!" she kicks her legs and reaches toward me. I'm stunned, she has never said that before. She says it over and over again until Edward sets her back on my lap.

Edward is laughing as I snap out of it, and wrap my arms around Layla holding her to my chest. Tears escaping my eyes.

"She says it when your gone all the time." He tells me wiping my tears. A smile lighting up his face.

"I've never herd it, she really said it didn't she. Oh, my god." I couldn't deny how go it felt for her to say that. It makes this all so much more real. She excepts me as her other, she wants me to be her mother. She loves me.

I feed Layla her bottle once she stops her talking. She eagerly sucks it down. I stroke her little cheek, and nose as she eats. She is so perfect, so small. I never saw myself with children, I never saw myself happy. I tired not to ever picture the future, I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Once Layla finishes up Edward and I lay on the floor with Layla between us. Watching her giggle and thrash around. We play for a while until it is time for me to start making dinner.

I decide to make pasta and meat balls with a red sauce. As I put water on to boil Edward and Layla join me in the kitchen.

"Ma Ma" Layla giggles as the approach.

I tickle her sides and kiss her nose. I pull on her little shirt, that is getting a little small on her.

"She is going to need new clothes soon, they are all getting to small." I tell Edward pouring the pasta into the water when it begins to boil. " I need to go shopping soon I'll pick her up some new clothes when I go." I tell him, stirring the pasta a little.

"Are you going to take Layla with you?" He asks adjusting her so she could still see me as I worked around the kitchen.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I ask him, chopping up a pepper and some onion.

"Yes, I think you to need some Mommy Layla time."

Layla starts to yell. "Ma! Ma!" Over and over again when she hears Edward say it.

"Then we'll go." I tell him, as my phone begins to ring from the living room, I run to is seeing Charlie's name flash across the screen as I scoop it up off the table. Why is he calling? He never calls.

"Hey Dad." I answer holding my breath.

"Where are you?" he barks sounding angry.

"I'm at Alice's, I told you." I tell him, hopping he just forgot, and was wondering why I wasn't home.

"Well I caught Alice at a party at the Newton's. If I find out you where here young lady, your ass is grass." He tells be, there is a lot of background noise, people yelling and dogs barking.

"Come and get her, so I don't have to take her home, we're at the Newton's." He hangs up.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." I curse.

"What?" Edward asks, coming into the room popping a sliver of bell pepper in his mouth.

"Charlie caught Alice at a party, he wants me to go get her. I'm not sure where he thinks I am." I tell him getting up.

"Shit, what am I going to do I don't have a car, I can't go get her, I can't take her home her parents will kill her." I pace in a circle.

"Take my car, and bring her back here." Edward tells me picking the keys up off the table and bringing them to me. "She is suspicious any way. She is your best friend, and she misses you. We can trust her." He tells me, kissing my cheek and handing me the keys.

"Say 'Bye Mommy" Layla" He waves Layla's little hand at me, and she yells jumbled words, with a few 'Ma's mixed in.

I laugh an kiss her cheeks, "Okay, I'll be back in a few." I tell Edward kissing his lips. "Bye baby girl." I tell Layla kissing her nose.

I climb into the Volvo, and slide the seat way up so I can reach the peddles. As I drive to the Newton's I think about what a close call this is. What if Alice wasn't trashed she could of told Charlie that she didn't know where I was. I guess Alice knowing about Edward and I could be a huge help. I know Alice would cover for me.

When I pull up to the Newton's there is 4 cop cars out front, and considering that Forks only has 6 cars, this must have been a major party. I feel kina betrayed that I had no idea that it was going on. I quickly pushed that feeling aside, its not like I would of gone anyways.

Alice is sitting in the back of Charlie's cruiser when I walk up, Charlie is leaning against the door. He grabs me by the jaw when I get closer first he looks at my eyes, then he leans down to smell my breath.

"Satisfied?" I ask as he release me.

He nods and opens the door, Alice is passed out inside.

I lean into the car to pull her arms up. "Al, come on." I pull her out the door and lean her against the side of the car.

"Bella?" She asks as she opens her eyes.

"Yeah, come on lets go." I drag her toward Edwards car.

"Bella you should have been there tonight, where have you been? You know I saw you over summer, you'll never believe who you where with. Guess, no really guess who you where with." Alice keeps talking

She saw me with someone over summer? I spent all summer with Edward. Does that mean she saw me with Edward? Shit, she did didn't you. "I give up, who was I with?" I ask playing along. A feel like I'm having a conversation with Layla.

"You where with Mr. Cullen. I mean you where really with him. Like holding hands and kissing, you where kissing Mr. Cullen our teacher. Does that make class weird. Knowing you kissed him?"

I set her in the car, buckling her in and shutting the door.

When I come around to the other side she is slumped against the door. "I'm sorry Bella, sooooooooo sorry, thank you for doing this for me." She leans over and wraps her arms around me.

"Alice, I'm driving. I'm taking you to Edwards, Mr. Cullen's." I tell her turning on to the main road.

"'s? Why are we going to Mr. Cullen's? Oh, My God! Bella! You are still with him, doesn't he like have a baby. Oh, My God. Is it yours. Did you have a baby Bella. Why didn't you tell me? Am I the god mother?" She reaches over and pulls up my shirt. "At least you don't you have all those ugly stretch marks. Did you use that cocoa butter stuff I heard it works wonders!" She keeps talking, she doesn't seem to even want my answers.

By the time I pull into the garage she is passed out. I go and get Edward to help me get her inside. Layla is already asleep in her room. As I fallow Edward to the guest room, and pulling the covers back so he can lay her down.

I've done this enough times to know Alice is a pucker. I put a mop bucket by her bed and a glass of water and aspirin on the night stand and turn off the lights. She'll be asleep for the next 12 hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM does.**

_Sorry it took a while, I've been super busy. I have been filling out college apps like crazy, and lets not mention scholarships. _

Ch 8.

"She'll be dead for a while." I tell Edward coming into our room and shutting the door. 

He's laying in bed flipping though the movie cannels way to fast. "Good, now I get you all to myself." He gives we a crooked smile and cocks his finger at me.

I comply. "This isn't a good idea." I tell him as out lips meet, but I continue to kiss him, rubbing my hands up and down his chest. 

"Why is that?" he asks grabbing my ass and pulling me closer to him, continuing to kiss me.

"Alice is here, what if she came in I think this could give her a heart attack. Seeing your teacher naked isn't for every one, thou I enjoy it." I tell him as he kisses down my neck.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, and I thought you said she'll be passed out for a while." He whines his lips continuing his circuit.

"I personally would rather not risk it." I tell him, placing my lips back on his. Then getting up to lock the door.

"Smart." He tells me as I run back to bed jumping on him, my lips finding his again. He grabs me and pulls me under him kissing me all over the fast I laugh and try to get away.

Switching our positions so he straddled my middle, he kissed down my neck and I pulled his shirt over his head rubbing my hands over his back.

Out kiss is interrupted by my stomach growling. Edward laughs as he pulls away and pulls me off the bed. We walk down the stairs into the kitchen flicking on lights as we go.

Edward gets a plate that is covered in tin foil out of the fridge, removing the foil he pops it in the microwave. Then leans against the counter in front of the microwave.

I take this time to admire his naked chest, since he forgot to put his shirt back on after our make out session. I walk over and wrap my arms around him leaning my head on his chest.

"Thank you." I tell him and place a kiss over his heart.

"For what?" He rubs his hands up and down may back.

"Everything." I mumble into his chest.

"Oh, that's all." He laughed squeezing me to his chest. "Now go to the living room, I'll bring the food to you." He pats my ass as I leave the kitchen.

I check the baby monitor that resides on the coffee table as I sit on the couch waiting for Edward. Making sure it is on, so I can hear Layla.

Edward comes in as I turn on the TV, he hands me a plate of pasta and meat balls, and plops down next to me, he wraps his arm around my shoulders and snatching the remote from my lap. He flips though the channels as I eat my dinner. When I'm full I pass my plate to Edward knowing he will finish it for me.

"Hello? Helloooooooo?" Some one is whispering. I pull the covers over my head and snuggle closer to Edward.

"Bella? Hello? Is that you?" Someone asks shaking the bed a little.

"What?" I sit up in bed and see Alice standing at the foot of it with a weird expression on her face. Shit, this isn't good.

"What are you doing, Bella? Who is that?" She points to the mass of blankets that is Edward.

I ignore her question and flip on the bed side lamp, Edwards head is buried under the blankets, so I rip them off to show Alice.

She gasps. "I knew it." 

Edward seeing the light searches for something his arms find me pulls me to him mashing his face against my side. Looking at him I realize he doesn't have a shirt on, or pants, just his boxers that leave little to the imagination. Poor Alice. I push Edward off.

He rolls on his back and squints at the ceiling, then looks over at the clock next to him. "Babe its 3 in the morning." He groaned.

I incline my head in Alice's direction.

He jumps a little when he sees her and searches for the blankets, pulling them up to his chin. "Hey Alice."

Alice shakes her head as if to clear it a perches on the end of the bed. "How long?" she asks looking between Edward and I.

We just stare at her.

"How long has this been going on?" She asks with a smile bouncing a little.

"Um, since the last day of school junior year." I tell her.

"I knew something was going on. I saw you two, at the mall. I wasn't completely sure it was you too, but now I am. I was beginning to think you where gay or something Bella, really, you have never dated anyone. But now our teacher. W-O-W!" She jumbled out. Giggling in parts frowning in others, I think she is still a little drunk.

"Alice, go to bed. We have school tomorrow." I tell her. Pushing her off the bed with my foot.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Bella, Good night Mr. Cullen." She winks at us and shuts the door. 

Edward has a look of horror on his face. "You don't find her slightly creepy?" He asked raising his eyebrows so far they disappeared beneath his hair.

"More that slightly. She is just plain creepy." I tell him snuggling into his side and falling asleep.

I woke up to Layla wailing 3 hours later, and decided to just get up for the day. Layla's cries quitted was soon as I came into view. She starched her arms out and babbles, with a few ma's thrown in.

As I was pulling a dress over Laylas dress over her hear Alice walked into the room rubbing her eyes. 

"Morning sunshine" I throw over my shoulder as she plops down on the rocker in the corner.

She just grumbles in reply, the she spots Layla and squeals. Running over and scooping her out of my arms. "Its kind of scary, she looks a lot like you, she's not really yours, right?" Her head swivels between Layla and I.

"I didn't give birth to her if that's what you're asking." I tell her taking Layla back and putting her little booties on. Then turning to go to the kitchen, as I near the door I can hear the alarm going off, so I make a detour to wake up Edward. Alice stays but at the door as I turn off the alarm and rain kisses all over Edwards face. As his eyes open and he smiles at me I stick Layla in front of his face and doing my best baby voice I say "Wake up Daddy you lazy bum, come play with me and Mommy." 

Edward laughs at my impersonation, and pulls us on to bed. " I love to play with Mommy." He tells Layla, and winks at me. 

"Your lame." I get up and make my way down stairs. 

Alice is looking in the refrigerator when I turn the corner. I head straight to the cupboard and start a bottle for Layla, and just as I finish Edward bounds down stairs. I hand Layla off and start breakfast, pushing Alice out. 

"Morning Mr. Cullen." Alice says taking a seat at the table.

"You don't have to call be that Alice, we're not in school." He tells her putting the bottle in Laylas mouth.

I make a quick feast of pancakes, and sit at the table between Edward and Alice, they are avoiding eye contact and don't speak. "I have never heard either of you so quite."

I giggle them shoving food in my mouth. 

"Um, so Edward." Alice seems to test his name. "How's life?" She asks trying to make conversation.

Edward and I both bust out laughing, and Layla giggles hearing us laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice over heard Edward talking about Layla and my shopping trip, she begged for me to let her come along and I cannot resist Alice's pout. Alice insisted we go to Seattle, they have the best shopping and we would not see anyone we knew. I agreed.

Edward really did not want me going that far from home but Alice always gets her way, and she just about threw tantrum to get it. Watching Alice and Edward bicker was like watching siblings fight over the remote, especially when Alice pinched Edwards arm, and Edward gave her a nuggie, she had to bite his arm to get away. I was too busy laughing to do anything even as Alice screamed for reinforcements, I had to break them up after a while in fear they would kill each other.

Edward made us take his car because mine was unreliable and Alice's was only a two seater. He also made me take brand new black debit card that had my name written in raised gold letters on the front. He would not take no as an answer. My purse now feels ten times heavier and I'm afraid everyone is going to try to snatch it.

Alice has a whole list of stores she wanted to go to, for Layla and I. Edward made me promise I would get myself a few things too. Alice was going to make sure I stuck to his rules; she had no problem with spending money.

"Alice she can wear a color besides pink." I tell her as she throws yet another pink frilly dress in the cart we stole from Sears.

"She is a little girl she should always wear pink; she looks so cute in it!" She by passed a rack of yellow jumpers.

I found a yellow jumper in Layla's size and threw it in the cart.

Alice shook her head at my choice "Her skin tone is to light to wear a color so bright."

"Alice she is a baby, she needs to stand out a little, she is getting around now, I'm going to have to get her a leash." I pick out a purple shirt with matching jean shorts and put them in the cart.

Once we have checked all the baby stores off our list we head to the food court for some lunch, while Alice orders out food I find a table with Layla and call Edward.

"Hey sexy." He answers.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

He grunts a laugh "Yard work, I have been putting it off the back yard looks like a jungle."

"Oh, and why have you been procrastinating so much?" my voice leaking innocence.

"I met a girl, she is sexy as hell. She spends a lot of time in my bed and I like to keep her company."

"What a gentlemen you are." I roll my eyes.

"I aim to please." I can tell her is smirking by the way his voice lowers an octave.

"And please you do." I start to make a bottle for Layla, adding the formula to the water already in the bottle and shaking it.

He gowns "Good to hear, at least I know I'm doing something right." I give Layla the bottle and she holds it up for herself.

"You do a lot of things right." I lower my voice using my 'do me' voice as Edward calls it.

"Babe, you are being bad. You know what that voice does to me." I comb my fingers though Layla's curls as she sucks down her lunch.

"It works over the phone?" I ask, surprised.

"It always works."

"Good to hear." A group of boys my age walk by calling obscene things to me as they pass, one even makes hand jesters.

"They here talking to you weren't they?" Edward asks.

"Are you jealous?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Babe, you are mine they can't talk to you like that, ah teenage boys." He mumbles under his breath I hear a few profanities.

"That's why I prefer older guys." I tell him. "Plus you are sexier than all them combined."

Alice drops a tray on the table in front of me and takes the seat across from me. She gives me a hamburger and fries and sets a salad in front of her and opens the plastic wear.

"That was never questioned."

"I know, Alice is here with food, so I'll call you when we are leaving." I tell him unwrapping my burger.

"Okay, love you Baby."

"Love you too" I close the phone and put it in my purse before taking a bite of my burger.

"What's next?" I ask Alice afraid of the answer.

"Your turn."

I gulped and looked at Layla as her green eyes looked back at mine I could not help but think they looked a little smug.


End file.
